The Blessings of Weirdness!
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Being weird has its advantages. You just have to add ice-cream on the mix, plus a gush of gentle wind to lose yourself into. Shoko&Keiichi, total sweetened nonsense! Hahaha! RnR


_I don't own this anime._

* * *

The Blessings of Weirdness

enjoy!

* * *

_I'm sooooo tired. Must… rest…_

Of course he's tired, he always is. For one reason or another, this guy's enthusiasm is always deteriorated. Specially about things not concerning music.

_Oh, there's a nice spot._

He found a place to lay back, and probably doze off eventually, only someone beat him to it. Well he didn't care, not that he's rude or anything, but he just didn't thought about caring. Nevertheless, out of courtesy…

"Hi, Shoko! Mind if I join you?"

The girl looked at him with her usual social uneasiness. But she nodded anyway, seeing as they're no longer strangers to each other.

"This is a nice breeze, isn't it?"

The girl timidly pointed, feeling obliged to start up a conversation to fill up some gaps. She heard a soft 'Mm,' of approval. Not excatly the best response, but at least he's considerate.

The boy was enjoying the breeze, alright. Too much of it in fact. It was beginning to have a drug-like effect; ok, maybe not that bad, but still, ever encounter that gush of gentle wind you just want to lose your self into? You know, the kind which makes a person sleepy specially in the mid hours of the day? Yeah, and the one Keiichi seems to always swim into…

"Niiice…" he whispered.

The musician beside him was enjoying an innocent cone of ice-cream, which won't be so innocent once this fic is over. Anyway, she was enjoying it rather absent mindedly, and it just so happens the person staring at her was in the same absent minded state.

"That ice-cream," he began, "it looks good."

Yeah, but he was looking at the one eating it. Of course, would our little Shoko be aware of this?

The said girl felt a tinge of guilt for not offering some.

"I'm sorry. Would you like some?"

She offered the cone, with the half finished delicacy, but the boy just looked at it lazily and then slowly shook his head. The way I pointed out slowly's like he doesn't do everything slowly. But putting that aside…

"No thanks… it's not my flavor."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I wonder when this girl will stop apologizing, "I will get you some then. What flavor would you like?"

He stared at her, then stared at her some more, and after that, just kept on staring. How awkward can you get? Oh, but he just stared at her… yeah, those red eyes, green hair, round cheeks, he stared at them, and at her.

Excuse me, I forgot about Shoko. The girl was feeling the weight of being reduced to an object of whatever sinister intent a guy has, but didn't assume Keiichi to be as such.

"Um, Keiichi?"

The cellist noticed a drop of that evil ice-cream fall on the girl's creamy skin.

"Oh," the teen reacted with as much vigor a girl would take to fix her hair, but before she could reach for a clothe to wipe it away…

"Ah, I know what flavor I want! I want that one!"

The girl looked at the opposite direction and found a fountain with birds washing their armpits in it.

"Birds?"

"Nooooo…" he playfully pointed, "I want the ice-cream on your thigh."

Sorry, I didn't mention; it fell on her thigh. Don't you just love those short skirts? I sure do!

"On, on, on my thigh?!" the shocked girl couldn't interpret it properly, but who could? Lucky for Keiichi, she didn't assume as far as his insanity. Still, she wanted to ask what he meant, but before she could…

"Mmm… Shoko flavor, my favoriiiiite." He said it, lazily as usual, like a child finally getting a long awaited treat.

He knelt infront of her and, well, how do we eat ice-cream? We lick it of course, lick it joyfully and long lastingly. We leave a trail of our tongue on that soft, fragile mass of deliciousness. And this is exactly what Keiichi did; going as far as… nah, never mind.

"Ugh," a small moan was the only thing she can make, and it wasn't even registered consciously. She couldn't protest, since she couldn't even comprehend what was going on. Heck, I doubt Keiichi does.

"Whaoh, that was tasty!"

He looked up at her blushing face and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey, can I have that one on your finger too?"

He sat beside her again, much to Shoko's relief of him leaving the area near the middle of her legs, and gently took the hand holding the ice-cream cone. Keiichi looked as if he's enjoying himself, with that blank goofyness on his face. He slowly trailed his tongue on the sweet gracing Shoko's point finger, which was threatening a mess. He licked it clean, and even added a little nibble.

"Mmm…"

That done, Keiichi ran his tongue on his own lips, and suddenly found a reason to look at her again.

The girl didn't know how far the boy was planning to go. But he's gone this far, could she even afford to stop her? Ok, I bet you guys are wondering if she even want to? Nah, I don't think she's that much of a flirt, but hey, we all have our complexes.

He smiled at her again, and this time, it made Shoko fear the future curve of those lips of his.

"Can I have that one on your lips too? Pleeeeease!" Keiichi pleaded as if he needed to.

He didn't, for even before Shoko could react, he has made his way towards her, scooting closer so as to lessen the space between their bodies, and eventually between their faces. Keiichi began to close his eyes, appearing the default sleepy head that he is. Shoko found it tempting to also close hers. The past few minutes have been crazy, she wouldn't be surprise if she was once this is over.

The girl felt hands gently and loving beginning to caress her knees, and they didn't rest their. Slowly they moved up, to her slender legs, and still didn't stop. Lets leave that detail for a while.

"Oh, Shoko," Keiichi breathed on her, now only half an inch from claiming his desired flavor, "you taste so good…"

That's it, she couldn't hold back. But what was she holding back? She just closed her eyes, slightly parted her lips, and allowed Keiichi to claim her. Not to mention that certain part of her body.

After a few seconds, nothing came. The movement down there had stopped as well. She opened her eyes after shamefully admitting disappointment, and found the prince happily asleep on her lap.

"What, had happened?" she whispered to herself. She felt the hotness of her face was contrasting the cool breeze.

"Oh, my."

She was lost in herself, not being able to explain anything. At least the look on Keiichi's face told enough of his satisfactory, though weird as it is that she didn't feel any herself. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she doubt this boy could give any reasonable answers. Defeated by wonder and embarrassment, she was left to the appreciation of Keiichi's soft hair which she allowed her fingers to venture in. that and the gentle wind.

"Ooops…" she almost forgot the unfinished ice-cream, if it wasn't for a drop it made on Keiichi's cheek.

"Hmm…" curiosity was overcoming her.

What would Keiichi flavor ice-cream taste?

* * *

End of Story!

* * *

Comments are very much welcome


End file.
